


Taken

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, don’t look now, but… there’s a guy at the bar who is totally checking you out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

”Noah, are you listening?”  
  
Noah focused his attention back on Luke, who was sitting across the table from him, and nodded. “Of course I’m listening. You were telling me about that meeting?”  
  
Luke considered him quite skeptically for a second, but then he continued. “Yeah, so, we had lunch, and afterwards I presented the new ideas to him, and I told him a little about where I see the foundation going in the future… Seriously Noah, what are you looking at?”  
  
Noah couldn’t help it; he had gotten distracted again, his gaze once more having been pulled towards the bar in the other end of the restaurant. The guy sitting there wasn’t being very subtle so it was kind of hard not to notice him, but it was also starting to get a little annoying, the way the guy kept on staring in their direction.  
  
Luke started to turn around to see for himself what was so interesting, but Noah quickly stopped him by putting a hand on Luke’s arm. “No, don’t.”  
  
Luke gave him a confused look. “What? Why?”  
  
Noah sighed. “Okay, don’t look now, but… there’s a guy at the bar who is totally checking you out.”  
  
Of course that only served to make Luke even more curious, and he turned and looked in the direction of the bar. Noah sighed, because he should have known that telling Luke not to do something was really just a way to make sure he _did_ do it, especially if you added ‘there’s a guy checking you out’ on top of that. So Noah sat back in his chair and watched as Luke studied the guy who had been watching him so intently for the last ten minutes.  
  
After a moment he turned back to Noah. “Maybe he’s checking out both of us. We’re a pretty good-looking couple, you know.”  
  
Noah threw another glance at the guy by the bar, only to see him smile and nod his head at Luke. Noah snorted and glared at the guy for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, just you. I don’t think he’s even noticing that I’m here.”  
  
Luke smiled affectionately. “Well, that’s his loss,” he murmured, and then he leaned across the table and lowered his voice, grinning mischievously. “Maybe he doesn’t realize that I’m taken. So… what do you say we show him exactly how very taken I am?”  
  
Noah didn’t get a chance to say anything, because Luke had already grabbed his hands and pulled him across the table, meeting him halfway in a kiss. And not just a little peck on the lips. Before long they were full-on making out, their tongues eagerly finding each other, and Noah’s hands automatically moved to Luke’s face to pull him closer. Luke made a soft little moaning sound that seemed to go straight to every part of Noah’s body, and he groaned and attacked Luke’s mouth once more, way past caring that they were in the middle of a semi-crowded restaurant.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Noah could only sink back in his chair, dizzy and breathless. He stared at Luke, who looked adorably flushed and very, very smug. He grinned at Noah, and after another couple of moments he leaned forward again and pressed a soft kiss, much shorter and less intense this time, to Noah’s lips. “Only you, baby,” he whispered into the kiss, and then he brushed his hand across Noah’s cheek before he smiled and leaned back again. “Do you think he got the picture?”  
  
Noah looked sideways towards the bar, and saw that the guy was now watching them with amusement. When he noticed that they were looking his way he gave them a thumbs up, and Noah chuckled as he turned to Luke again.  
  
“Yeah, I think he got it,” he said and smiled at Luke, feeling very, very lucky.  
  
\- END -


End file.
